The Reaper and The Pistols
by Riverkat
Summary: Liz and Patty Thompson were dumped on the streets of Brooklyn as kids. They had to get their hands dirty to survive. If anyone had ever told them that they would be saved by a Shinigami, they wouldn't have believed them. Death The Kid is determined to have them as his weapon partners, he would do anything for them. This is just a story about how the Twins met Kiddo-kun. ;)


Liz's POV

Patty and I have been without food for a couple of days, we just finished up the only water bottle we could find. I let Patty have most of it, I need to make sure she is good before I take care of my own needs.

The streets have been pretty bare for a while, no new prey. Most of the people with good money never even come near here now. Except for one lost kid.

I smirk, rich brat must be lost. There is a boy- most likely a couple years younger than us- wandering the street. "Patty, transform," I whisper to my wild-eyed sister. In a pink flash she is a pistol in my hands. I follow the boy for about a minute, I noticed that his body had tensed up a while ago. I quicken my pace and I put the pistol right at the nape of his neck.

He stops in his tracks. I shove him up against a brick wall in an alley.

"You lost? This ain't the part of town for a rich kid like you," I sneer with a cigarette in my mouth.

I look at the boy. His hair is jet black with three white stripes going halfway around his head then stopping in the middle. How he got his hair dyed like that is beyond me. He is extremely pale, like a sickly pale. He is wearing a black suit, with some white strip things on it. His clothes are tailored well and his shoes are shiney black dress shoes. His brooch is a skull. The thing that creeps me out the most is that his eyes are a glowing gold. He has some amazing colored contacts.

"I'm not lost, I just found who I was looking for, actually," He seems completely unfazed by the fact that there is a gun now held to his temple. Either that or he just has a flawless poker face. His voice is hard but soft at the same time. It seems fitting to his appearance. He definitely seems to have the whole 'goth' thing going for him.

What angers me the most about this guy is the fact that he is seeming to be almost bored. "Who are you?"

"I'm assuming that this is the part where you just take my wallet," He asks pulling out his black wallet. He even has skull rings. Who is this kid?

I just stare at him as I snatch his wallet. The ID is missing. Did this come here willing to be mugged? "Woah! He's loaded!" I hear my sister say through our resonance. She's not wrong, he has lots of money.

"You dodged my question before, who are you?" I ask again.

"That's a nice gun you have there, I see that it is apart of a beautiful set," The kid says. Dodging my question again! He definitely knows something he shouldn't. "Would you happen to know who is the matching one?"

I don't think, I just run.

"Sis, why are we running?" Patty asks me.

"He knows we're weapons, Patty," I reply. There is no way he doesn't know. No one just compliments someone's gun when they could die at any second. At this point I don't even know where I ran to, I was too caught up in my own thoughts. We seem to be in some sort of warehouse. How did I just walk inhere and not notice?

I don't recognize this place. Wait, I recognize that symbol. I get closer to the symbol painted on the ground. Yep, there's no mistaking it. This is the symbol of the most powerful gang in Brooklyn. Shit.

Diabolical laughing can be heard coming from the shadows. A guy walks out and into the light. He is wearing a hat and a black jacket and black pants. He is smoking a cigar. More thugs come out of the shadows.

"Well looky wha' we have 'ere, boys," All of the thugs snicker as he talks.

"Listen, we don't even want to be here, so we'll be leaving," I say as I try to walk away. but I feel someone grab me from behind. I gasp and free myself. The thugs are blocking the exit.

"Excuse me but, these girls are _mine_ , so if you could just let them go, that would be great," A familiar voice says as a black and white figure jumps down from the ceiling. What the hell?

"Who the fuck are you?" The gang leader says as he motions for all of his men to take out their guns. This might get dirty.


End file.
